


Mothers-Centric Prompts

by ExploretheEcccentricities



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploretheEcccentricities/pseuds/ExploretheEcccentricities
Summary: A multi-chapter fic I’ve been planning, because I really think we need more appreciation for mothers.
Relationships: Edmund/Eugene Fitzherbert's Mother (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Queen Arianna of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Quirin/Varian's Mother (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mothers-Centric Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally on Tumblr under the same pseudonym! This is roughly how I plan to structure the fic, but I might make changes or add characters/tags as I go along. Depending on how long they turn out to be, I might make this a series instead of a multi-chapter fic. I'll see.  
> I have some more ideas on my tumblr.

Prompt 1 - Flower Gleam and Glow: Arianna is stroking her daughter’s hair as she sleeps when she realizes something.

Prompt 2 - Let Your Power Shine: Varian’s mother comforts Varian after his father gets angry with him.

Prompt 3 - Make the Clock Reverse: Eugene’s mother has one last look at her son before she passes away.

Prompt 4 - Bring Back What Once Was Mine: Arianna can’t sleep after Rapunzel has been taken away.

Prompt 5 - Heal What Has Been Hurt: Arianna talks to Rapunzel about her trauma regarding Gothel.

Prompt 6 - Change the Fate’s Design: Varian’s mother confronts Quirin about the Mindtrap and what it almost made him do to their newborn son.

Prompt 7 - Save What Has Been Lost: Cassandra wonders who her real mother is-after finding out, she thinks about the life she could have had.

Prompt 8 - Bring Back What Once Was Mine: In Eugene's Childhood, a mother-like figure to Eugene is arrested on false grounds. 

I might add in more from supporting or minor characters. When I do get to it, I hope it all turns out well!

**Author's Note:**

> I might also add another one where Rapunzel spends her first Mother's Day with her real mother. I think I will manage to make it happen.  
> Let me know what you think! Do you have any preferences? Anything else you would like to see?


End file.
